


Best in the 104th

by EmpressCactuar



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: If looks could kill, Bertholdt would've slaughtered Eren in that moment.(Reiner has the best chest in the 104th)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Best in the 104th

**Author's Note:**

> **_Anyone/Reiner; Berthold/Reiner - bara titties_ **   
>  _Reiner has great pair of delicious, well-developed, strong yet fluffy tits. The best, and that's why everyone wants to have a handful of 'em. Groping, touching, indecent staring, more so because Reiner is rather sensitive 'round that area. Worse, he seems to be oblivious of intentions. Berthold doesn't like it one bit, but is not assertive enough to outright tell people to 'fuck off'. Instead, he is subtle about 'protecting' Reiner's decency any chance he gets (obscuring others' visions with his body; starting up convos to divert the attention; while swimming in lake trying to coax Reiner deeper in water or pushing him in reed; even stealing bra for him, etc. etc.)_
> 
> _I don't really mind smut too, but would prefer bottom!Reiner in that case._
> 
> This was actually a request, but I post kink meme stuff separately so they can go into the series I have here on AO3. I hope you like this, and I hope it meets your expectations! Sorry it took me so long... ^^;

Puberty was an interesting thing. Childhood withered away, leaving fully developed adults in their wake. And for many people in the 104th Cadet Corps, puberty hit them so hard it was almost unreal. Mikasa had to have grown six inches over one summer, and Bertholdt had a very difficult time being able to keep uniforms that fit him because his legs and arms grew so fast. 

Usually, it was the girls who developed the breasts that kept everyone staring. Annie got irked and started wearing a hoodie, and continued that for as long as anyone could remember. But there was one person in the training corps who had a better set of tits than anyone else. 

Reiner Braun. 

Big brother figure, smart, strong, reliable, handsome. Owner of the best tits in the entire 104th. 

And, in spite of him having the best chest, he seemed blissfully unaware of the stares he got. Of how most of the girls he talked to were staring directly at his chest instead of at his face. Of how when they all took their showers, there were more than a couple of guys peeping on his chest. Reiner noticed Eren staring at him one day, and Eren nearly panicked before Reiner's oblivious self asked where the dirt was and started scrubbing his body thoroughly. 

If looks could kill, Bertholdt would've slaughtered Eren in that moment. 

Bertholdt had always been Reiner's best friend. They grew up together. Their hometown in Wall Maria was destroyed, and they'd been together ever since. They seemed to spend almost all of their time with one another. And for some reason, recently he had become very defensive of Reiner. Almost as though Reiner couldn't take care of himself? If that were the case, Reiner obviously didn't notice. 

It was an accident that they all discovered Reiner's chest was very sensitive, too. They were all swimming together in the lake on a relaxing day off, and Connie had come up behind Reiner playfully. He'd reached around and grabbed Reiner's chest, and his hands brushed Reiner's nipples. Reiner had let out an awkward gasp, almost a moan. And in an instant Bertholdt had appeared and pulled Reiner deeper into the water. "To swim around more," Bertholdt had insisted. Reiner had cheerfully agreed and swam around the deep water with his best friend. 

Luckily for Bertholdt, Reiner's chest was reserved for one person and one person only. Him. 

They were nuzzled together outside, on the cliff overlooking the lake. They had brought Eren and Armin here a long, long time ago to help encourage Eren. This was Bertholdt and Reiner's own personal space, and they were both happy that none of the cadets had found it and made it into a hangout spot. Reiner had his eyes closed while Bertholdt kept an arm around his shoulder. 

"Reiner?" Reiner turned his head and met Bertholdt's eyes. He hummed and waited for Bertholdt to go on. "I just wanted to say... thank you for being here with me. Here." The large body nuzzled closer into Bertholdt, and Bertholdt hugged him tightly. "Sometimes I get so scared. But having you around helps me." 

"I appreciate that. Having you around helps me, too." Reiner kept his eyes closed. Sometimes he felt so afraid. Nervous. Helpless on this island with all these people so far away from Marley. But Bertholdt was here for him, and that helped so much. Annie wasn't close to either of them, so of course they turned to one another for comfort. "Thank you for staying with me. For all these years. You know I love you, right?" 

"Of course I do, Reiner. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I'm happy you stay with me. You're my most precious friend." Bertholdt leaned his head forward to peck a kiss onto Reiner's cheek. Reiner hummed and clung to Bertholdt. Bertholdt pecked Reiner's other cheek, then his nose, then his lips. Reiner opened his eyes, then smiled when Bertholdt stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Having fun there?" Reiner asked with a small laugh, and Bertholdt chuckled in response. With each other, there was time to fool around and be silly. Bertholdt squished Reiner's cheeks together, then laughed and kissed him. Reiner kissed him back, then moaned when Bertholdt licked his lips as though he were asking permission. He opened his mouth and let Bertholdt push his tongue in, then rubbed his tongue along the other. 

"Reiner?" Bertholdt asked when they parted. Their faces were both flushed, their skin burning hot. Not helped at all by the warm summer air and the cloaks they were wearing. "Can I... can we fool around a little bit?" Reiner hummed and nuzzled into his friend. 

"Yeah... but we can't have sex. Last time you fucked me I could barely do the ODM training the next day." Bertholdt chuckled sheepishly and blushed. Reiner smirked at him to tease Bertholdt. "I swear, it felt so good but I was bumbling around because my ass was sore. Shadis cornered me and asked what the hell was wrong with me, I didn't know what to say." 

"Hush, Reiner!" Bertholdt said, his face deep red. Reiner laughed and took off his cloak, then his uniform jacket. Bertholdt followed suit and took off his coat, then his jacket. They were both left in their simple shirts that quickly made their way into the pile of discarded clothing. Bertholdt pushed Reiner flat onto the grass, then leaned down to kiss them. Their hands roamed along one another's bare torsos, their skin feeling great in the nighttime summer air. 

"Hmm, Bertl..." Reiner breathed whenever Bertholdt pulled away. Bertholdt seemed to smirk, then reached a hand up to give Reiner's pec a delicate squeeze. Reiner bit his lip, then sat up when Bertholdt scooted back. Bertholdt took both hands and started fondling Reiner's chest, relishing the sound of Reiner's tiny gasps every time he ran the pads of his thumbs over Reiner's cute pink nipples. "Ah!" 

"You're so sensitive, Reiner... it's cute." Bertholdt gestured for Reiner to lean his back into his chest. As soon as Reiner was leaning into him, Bertholdt brought both his hands around and started massaging both of Reiner's nipples. Reiner squeaked and bucked his hips, and Bertholdt leaned forward to lick Reiner's neck. Reiner was turning into putty in his hand, and Bertholdt loved it. He squeezed Reiner's large and sensitive pec, then fondled them both in his hands. 

Reiner reached his hands down and undid his pants, then pushed the fabric down to free his erection. Bertholdt hummed and reached his hand down, him grasping Reiner's dick. Reiner gasped and clutched at Bertholdt's arm when he started stroking. "A-ah, Bertl, yes..." 

"Here, turn to face me. I want to lick you." Reiner seemed to be embarrassed, but nevertheless obliged and turned around. Bertholdt grinned gleefully and leaned forward to lick one of Reiner's nipples, then the other. Reiner gripped Bertholdt's hair tightly and tugged while he sucked. Bertholdt hummed and reached down to jerk off Reiner. As soon as he stopped sucking, he brought his free hand up to fondle Reiner's chest. Reiner was panting into the warm summer air, and Bertholdt felt proud of himself. As composed as Reiner was most of the time during training, it was nice to see him coming undone and getting desperate. 

"Hnng..." Reiner groaned when Bertholdt leaned down to take his cock into his mouth. Bertholdt hummed while he bobbed his head up and down. Reiner took both his hands and rolled his nipples between his fingers. Very carefully, Bertholdt fondled Reiner's balls while he sucked. Reiner curled his toes and thrust his hips up into the warm mouth around him. Bertholdt laughed adorably. Reiner squeezed his pec and rolled his hip again, and again. "Hah, Bertl... I'm gonna come...!" 

Bertholdt hummed, but kept bobbing his head. Reiner moaned loudly into the air and came, Bertholdt swallowing as soon as the warm cum filled his mouth. He came back up and wiped at his mouth, then smiled at Reiner. Reiner blushed and swore he was looking at an angel... an angel who knew how to suck dick. He swallowed and wiped at his brow. 

"That was fun. I love how sensitive you are, Reiner." Bertholdt got on the grass next to Reiner and pulled him into a hug. Their bare skin felt good pressed together, and they both rested comfortably. After a moment, Bertholdt felt tapping on his shoulder and opened his eyes. "Hmm?" 

"Bertl? I want to make you come. Pull your pants down for me." Bertholdt blushed, then laughed to himself and undid his pants. They would be making their way back to the bunkhouse soon enough, but before then they had plenty of time to themselves. 

Bertholdt closed his eyes and let Reiner have all the fun he wanted. 


End file.
